Even the Darkest Night will End
by FlickerInTheDark
Summary: A thunderstorm scares Cosette and Valjean must comfort her. ONE SHOT fluffy story with brief mentions of violence.


**A/N: Just a fluffy story. It is raining where I am and couldn't let this chance go to waste! Enjoy!**

 _BOOM, BOOM CRASH!_ The storm outside was crashing and creating a great disturbance. Valjean was sleeping until he heard some small sniffling coming from the room across the hall. He knew it as Cosette and he quickly pulled on a dressing gown, lit a candle and went to see what was wrong.

He opened the door and saw Cosette clutching Catherine. She sitting up with her knees drawn up into her body. She was crying. When she saw the light she looked up and quickly wiped her tears away.

"Papa?" she asked.

"My Cosette, are you alright? Has the storm frightened you?" he asked coming over and setting the candle down.

"No, papa," she said shuttering, obviously scared.

"It is alright o be afraid. I am afraid of things as well. It is nothing to be ashamed of," he said sitting on her bed.

"What are you afraid of? I didn't know anything scared you?" she asked in a small voice.

Valjean was stuck. He only truly feared for Cosette and being taken away. What could he tell her?

"Well, I am afraid of rats," he decided to say. It was true before the galleys rats made him uneasy. But after 19 years in the galleys, the rats became his neighbors.

"I don't like rats either," she said smiling.

Just then a giant thunder clap sounded and Cosette ducked into her blankets.

"Cosette, come over here and sit on papa's lap," he said beckoning her over.

She nearly scurried over with Catherine. Valjean took a blanket that was sitting t the end of her bed and wrapped it around her. Cosette nuzzled her head into his chest.

"Is this better?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you papa! Catherine feel even safer," she chirped.

"Well, you and Catherine are very welcome," he said smiling.

"Did I wake you?" she asked nervously.

"No, the storm did that hours ago," he lied.

The child still had fear in her eyes though. When the next clap of thunder came she jumped and buried herself more.

"My Cosette you are alright. This storm is more bluster then dangerous. You and Catherine are safe, right here," he said patting her back.

"I know. I am being foolish," she said.

"You are not foolish, it is natural to be scared. Do you want to tell papa why you are scared?" he asked.

"Umm, well," she said her brow furrowing. When she did this she knew she was thinking about her life with the Thenardiers.

"You know you can trust me, but if you don't want to you don't have to tell me," he said.

"It is just the thunder sounds like when they hit me," she whimpered.

Valjean was surprised she told him so fast. Usually she would hint around till he got the general gist of what she was saying.

"They would make me go out in storms to fetch water or do chores. I was always so cold," she whispered, her voice shaking.

"You are safe now," he said.

"When it rained they were especially cruel. I had more work because traveler would always track in mud. They would beat me because I was so cold I couldn't do my work as fast as usual," she sniffled.

"Shhh, you don't have to say anything more," he said rubbing her freshly washed hair.

"The thunder sounds like their voices! It sounds like they are coming for me" she struggled to say.

"Cosette. I am glad you told me. Remember you are safe with papa. I am here," he said in his kindest voice.

"I know. It is just it creeps into my dreams. I woke up dreaming I was back there," she said.

"Cosette, they will never find you. I promise you," he said firmly.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really," he replied.

"Even Catherine?" she asked.

"Even Catherine," he said smiling.

"Good," she said.

"I don't know about you but would you like some warm milk?" he asked.

"Oh, yes please! Do we still have some?" she asked.

"Of course," he said.

He picked her up, all bundled up and took her to the kitchen. There he set her down and and grabbed the bottle from the small broken ice box. He heated the milk on the small stove which still had some warm embers from earlier.

When he set down a small cup of milk she drank it quickly. Valjean drank his observing how she still wolfed down anything set before her. She was doing better but she still drank as though she wouldn't see food in a week. She had eaten a full dinner so he was sure she wasn't hungry but he could empathize. At the galleys he had eaten this way. It had taken him months to realize he wasn't starving.

"Ready to go back to bed?" he asked when he was finished.

"Yes, papa," she smiled.

This time she walked back up clutching Catherine with one hand and her father's hand in the other. When they reached her room he tucked her back in.

"Could you sing me a lullaby?" she asked yawning

Valjean was surprised, she didn't usually ask for one. He had sung for her only once before. She was ill that day and he had sung her the only lullaby he knew. He had learned it when his sister sang her hungry children to sleep. He himself rarely sung. His voice was deep and he didn't think his singing was good let alone soothing. But he would do anything for his child so he began.

After the song she was sleep. He kissed her forehead and took the candle and tip toed out.

Valjean went back and was content. He again felt that still new wave of parental love. He felt like the mother and father he promised he would be. He blew out the candle and went to sleep.

The next morning he was strangely not tired as he woke up and began the day. He decided to let Cosette sleep in, seeing as the previous night was rough. He decided to check on her. He entered her room and saw her blonde hair covering her face and deep in sleep. Valjean sat in the rocking chair across the room and just watched her until she awoke.

She awoke an hour later and saw him. She bold up right and looked concerned.

"Oh, no you didn't stay here all night did you?" she asked.

"No, not at all. I let you sleep in a bit and came in to make sure you were okay," he said reassuring her.

"Oh, that's good," she said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Yes," she said leaping out and coming to hug her papa.

"Even the darkest night will end and the sun will rise!" he said happily.

"It is true! The sun is shining now!" she exclaimed.

"After breakfast, why don't we go for a walk?" he asked.

"Oh, let's," she said.

"Well get dressed and we will eat. Then we will be on our way," he said smiling.


End file.
